ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Beast Within
Category:QuestsCategory:Aht Urhgan Quests |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *You must wait until Japanese Midnight after completing Transformations to receive this quest. *The Blue Mage's Testimony is dropped by any Mamool Ja Mimicker. *Make all necessary preparations in advance. **If the Astral Candescence is in Al Zhabi, the Refresh (Status Effect) effect from Sanction will help to restore some MP during the course of the battle. **Suggested foods include a rice dish (for HP boost), an Au Lait drink (for Regen), and a juice (for Refresh). **Suggested medicines include an Icarus Wing, and Sleeping Potions if used in conjunction with an Opo-opo Necklace (4 will be necessary to gain 100% TP). HP/MP restorative medicines are not recommended unless they have very quick usage timers. *Speak to Waoud in Whitegate. *Trade the testimony to the Imperial Whitegate in Aht Urhgan Whitegate. You will be transported to the Jade Sepulcher. *Use any food items except drinks prior to entering. The effect will not wear upon entry. *Trade the testimony to the door. You will be transported in, stripping any buffs except Signet/Sanction/Sigil and food. (At this point, the testimony will appear to be normal and will remain in your inventory, but it can no longer be used to trigger this fight, much like a BCNM. If you fail this battle, you must drop the used testimony and receive another. **As with any level 70 Limit Break quest, the battle has a time limit of 10 minutes. **The player will face off against Raubahn. **Raubahn knows all spells at and below level 70, and may use any of them, regardless of what the player has set upon entry. Be aware that he casts all spells very rapidly (within 1-2 seconds), as opposed to the spell's normal casting time. *The primary strategy for this fight is simply to inflict as much damage as possible, before Raubahn kills the player. **Frost Breath is an excellent spell with which to open the battle. *The use of healing spells is not recommended, as Raubahn will likely either interrupt the spell or deal as much damage as is restored by the spell. *Use four (4) Opo-opo Necklace + Sleeping Potions are helpful as they allow you to do a self-skillchain. *The use of an Icarus Wing immediately following the initial self-skillchain will allow for another weaponskill. *Bringing a Yagudo Drink and a couple Ethers is a good idea as MP can quickly become an issue. *Unfortunately this fight tends to rely a great deal on which spells Raubahn chooses to cast. Too many damaging spells will kill you, but if he uses spells like Geist Wall, and even Magic Fruit it only helps you as it gives you that much more time to do more damage to him. *Raubahn has access to Savage Blade, hit for about 600. *'Note:' As mentioned before, Raubahn can cast all spells from 70 down. Therefore, he can open up (or at any time during the course of the fight) with Chaotic Eye; rendering you silenced and useless--prepare accordingly with Echo Drops. Chain Affinity Hysteric Barrage Is a great way to do some damage after your initial Azure Lore After your initial SC progress through your damaging spells, throwing in a Head Butt if you think it necessary. Full AF works just fine for this fight and you should be able to do plenty of damage with capped skills. Good luck ---- Game Description Client: Waoud (Heretic's Alley, Aht Urhgan Whitegate) Summary: :No questions. No refusals. Obtain a "Blue Mage's Testimony" and present yourself at the Imperial Whitegate.